Strangers Yet Not so Different
by SirAmbala
Summary: As Zuko flees to go find the Avatar he meets a very interesting red head.


A/N: I don't own either of these. Kind of a random cross, but it wouldn't leave me alone…

* * *

He had been travelling for a couple days now. Keeping to the shadows hoping he could put as much distance between him and the palace without being spotted. He was a full fledged traitor now, and considered a threat to the nation. He knew his father would kill him on sight if he ever saw him again. So staying away from the enemy was the best option right now, especially if he wanted to complete his goal. A year ago the very person he was searching for now was the enemy, how things had changed in such a short time. He just hoped the friendship he had been offered before was still valid, especially after everything that had happened in recent times.

* * *

A figure dressed in all black brushed past her without a second glance on their way out the door.

"Azula"

"Yes father?"

"Come we are making war plans."

"Of course father, but who was that?"

"One skilled in the art of killing, your brother will no longer be a thorn in our side."

"You sent an assassin after him?"

"Yes, now come. Our time draws short, we must move along with plans."

"Coming…"

* * *

The figure in black stood in the shadows watching his target. Finding the traitor had posed no threat, now was the time to carry out his orders and kill him…

The traitor had been trained in the art of swordsmanship, unfortunately not the kind that was soon about to end his life. As he continued on his way to find the very person that could bring his father down he knew not the danger that he was in.

With a swift movement the assassin drew his sword and made a downward swipe that would end the Prince's life.

CLANG

Zuko was harshly shoved out of the way and watched in confusion as his shover clanged swords with another dressed in all black. In a fraction of a second the stranger charged the one in black at inhuman speed. A heart beat later and the one in black was unconscious on the ground and the stranger was already sheathing his sword. In another quick movement he was next to Zuko and pulling him to god knows where.

"What is the meaning of this? If you're here to take me back to my father I won't go so easily," said Zuko as he struggled against the strangers surprisingly firm grip. For a man so small he was much stronger than expected. Now that he was closer to the man he saw just how short he was and how vibrantly red his hair was.

"No need to worry, that you do now. This one is going to get you to safety incase more are after you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

The small red head declined to answer and continued dragging the Prince behind him.

By the time the stranger stopped the sun had long since set. Zuko looked around to see just where he had been taking, half expecting to be some prison. To his surprise he found himself in a cave far off the beaten path. The stranger was already gathering wood to start a fire to warm up the damp cave. Being that it was so damp though no matter how many times he struck the flint the wood would not light. Out of nowhere a fireball came and lit the wood.

"Oro…"

"If your intention was to do away with me it would have happened already. I'm going to take a long shot here and guess that it was the one in black that was after me and not you. You saved my life it would see; the least I could do was light the fire."

"You have a good eye it would seem. There is no need for any thanks; I am not one to stand idly by while someone looses their life."

"And what if the person you save was supposed to die?"

"No one is supposed to die until their natural time has come. I condone killing in any form for any reason. No matter what the person did, killing is not the solution to the problem."

"Such talk is not normally found from someone in the Fire Nation. How is it that you know you can trust me though?"

"You had many chances on the way here that you could have attacked me, and yet here you sit making conversation with me. I believe that is enough reason to trust you."

"Such foolish notions could get you killed someday. This world is a dangerous place; you should not go trusting strangers so easily."

"I do not need to be reminded that this is a dangerous place, I know better than anyone how bad it can be. I do believe that is enough talk about bad things though, during our short time together I have yet to catch your name."

"My name is Zuko, what is yours?"

"The prince of this nation?!"

"I'm no longer the prince; I just recently have been labeled a traitor. This is most likely why that man was trying to kill me. He had to have been good for me to have missed him. How is it you though were able to find him?"

"I take it your father does not think well of you being a traitor to send an assassin of that caliber after you. As for how I was able to spot him, well it takes one to know one I guess."

"My father wishes me dead. You speak as though you are an assassin. How could you be one with such bright red hair and purple robe?"

"Oro…it is magenta, and in my youth my hair was not so bright. It blended well with the blood that was spewed across the streets and buildings during the revolution…"

"Revolution?"

"Yes the Revolution, a dark time in my homes history. It is not something I wish to talk about though. More important matters, why is it that you are labeled a traitor and your father is out for your blood?"

"Because after years of wandering around in confusion I have finally realized my destiny. Years ago I was banished by my father and had my honor taken away because I refused to fight him. He saw me as weak and as punishment sent me away until I became stronger and returned with the Avatar's head on a silver platter. After years of searching the Avatar showed up after 100yrs. For the last year I have been chasing him and his friends around the world. They gave me the slip every time I came close. During that time I became confused though, I started doubting what I was doing was the right course for me. My uncle tried numerous times to point out that what I was doing was wrong. For a minute I was taking the right path and ended up throwing it all away for the affection of my father. After doing so I figured out that it wasn't me. I wasn't the doting prince I was supposed to be. I learned to late that the path I had chosen was the wrong one. I betrayed my uncle, and those that could have maybe become allies."

"Your uncle seems like a wise man. You have made some mistakes and being where you are now I'm guessing you are going to try to fix them?"

"Yes. On the day of the eclipse I confronted my father and told him I was leaving. That I was going to join the Avatar and bring an end to him. I feel that it is my destiny and it is something I plan on following through with it. I just hope…I just hope that they can look past what I did before. I've done unforgivable things; I'm not sure whether it has been too much."

"I'm sure that everything will work out in the end. It takes a strong person to admit their wrongs and to go to such lengths as u have to correct them. I will tell you this though. The hardest part is not getting forgiveness from others, it is forgiving your self and being able to move on with your life."

"You speak as if you know from experience."

"I know all too well what it is you are going through. At the time of the Revolution I was but a mere child with half baked notions of justice and left the one person that had taken me in to go help those in need. For many years I used my blade to cut down those that I was told to. I became a very skilled assassin and was given the name Batosai the man slayer by those in the city of Kyoto. Somehow in the midst of all the blood and chaos I found one that loved me despite the horrible person I had become. In the end she was the fiancée of one of the men I had killed. She had originally intended to kill me, but loved me instead. I learned this too late before my blade cut through her as she stepped in front of it. After that I was a mess. I finished out the revolution and made a promise to myself. I was laying down my blade and took an oath never to take another life again. A sword smith and friend of mine handed me the original version of the very sword I carry today. He said if I could still be a swordsman with that hunk of scrap on my hip and still had the notion of not killing then to come back to Kyoto if something were to happen to the original. It would not be until almost eleven years later that I would return. After ten years of peace after the revolution my successor was causing trouble again. I was told I would have to go from the peaceful wanderer I had become back to my old self during the revolution."

"Wait, what happened to you in those ten years?"

"I'm getting there. Well I had no notion of turning back so I went to find my old master to finish my training. I had left someone very special to me back in Tokyo though, and as it would turn out they followed me to Kyoto. After much trouble I found friends in the very city I had been a monster in. It was with their help and the help of my special person that I was able to finish my training and defeat my successor."

"That is quite the story. I have also left someone special to me back in the capitol."

"I did the same to Miss Kauru, but she ended up following me. Without her though I would never have made it back from that battle or future battles alive. She came to love me for what I am and for what I had been. She showed me that my life was not as worthless as I had come to see it after the revolution. I've spent my years trying to atone for my sins, but she made me see that I would never be able to accomplish that and have a good life. I do all I can to help people and have learned that that is the best I can do. You Zuko need to do the same. You have done some wrongs, but I know that you have the strength to make things right."

"I will do my best. If you were able to do so much then I am sure I can finish my quest. Thank you for the help."

"It was my pleasure, but it would seem that day is breaking and we should both be on our ways. I have faith in you, now you need to have faith in yourself. More importantly though do not make the mistakes I have made."

"What mistakes?"

"Never try to do things alone. If your friends offer to help, let them help. It makes all the difference in the end, and well it is just a lot less painful."

"Well I don't really have any friends right now, but if I do I will follow your advice. What do you mean by painful though?"

"Miss Kauru is very adamant about having things go her way; she also has a very good left hook…"

"Sounds like an interesting woman."

"That she is. I love her very much and should probably be getting back before she tries running after me. It would not be good for health, that it would not."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No, she is just pregnant with our child."

"Congratulations. Well I should be on my way now too. The comet is not that far away and I still have to convince the Avatar to allow me to join."

"I wish you luck on your travels Prince Zuko."

"And I you…"

"Himura, Kenshin Himura"

"Good luck Kenshin, and don't let your wife treat you too badly."

By the end of his sentence Kenshin had already disappeared.

"Talking to walls does not show very good mental status Zuko…" dead panned a voice from the cave entrance.

Zuko whipped around to come face to face with the very special person he had left behind.

"Mai…what are you doing here?"

"If you were going to break up with me it would have been better to do it face to face. I'm not going to pretend that I understand what you are doing, but I was not going to allow you to go anywhere without me."

"Mai I have to do this. My father needs to be taken down. I am joining the Avatar and putting an end to this war."

"Not without me you are not."

"I wish you wouldn't come. It is going to be dangerous, but I also know that I can't change your mind. I just hope you don't mind the bumpy road ahead."

"If I didn't know the consequences I wouldn't be here."

"Alright, well we have to go. The comet is very close…"

With that the couple left to go find the one that could save their world. After his long talk with the red head the traitor knew that he could do it. He was going to make his own destiny and help the Avatar. The road ahead would be tough, but with his precious person at his side he knew he could do it.

* * *

In another time and place a well known red head sat on his porch with his wife curled up next to him. Weird travels like that had been happening to him over the years. He didn't mind though, if he could stop someone from making his mistakes he could deal with a few bumps on his head and an upset wife. Everything was going right for him in his life and he was truly happy. That he would not give up for the world.

* * *

A/N: Well that was kind of random, but I hope you liked it. Please review


End file.
